


【K|日世】Sweet Strike

by WhiteRadish3



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3
Summary: 打炮文





	【K|日世】Sweet Strike

淡岛世理是正经考虑把日高晓作为点心师傅候选引荐给自己兄长的。经过一段时间的考察和指点，她认为日高的确有值得培养的潜力。  
虽然看上去是咋咋呼呼的大男孩子，但是做起果子却沉得下心，细致又稳重，显得十分可靠。  
那天日高捧着个盒子来找她，说是送给她的礼物，以表达心意。淡岛打开盒子，是数个由淡粉到深红的捏成玫瑰型团子组成的一颗心。她在内心赞叹，这个适合作为情人节限定礼盒推出，既符合男性直白的思维方式，女性收到这样漂亮又甜蜜的礼物也是不会觉得俗气而产生厌恶的。  
她还没来得及开口感谢和称赞，日高就坑坑洼洼磕磕绊绊地说，经过这段时间与您的接触，我更加坚定了自己的心意。直到现在，我还没有尝试做过红豆泥，希望您能给我一个机会，让我认真学习和感受，让我为您做一辈子的红豆泥。  
淡岛：“你能这样说，我很高兴。但是你这样跟我求职也没用，我只能帮忙引荐，最后说了算的是我父兄。“  
“......”  
日高连肩膀都垮下去了。  
淡岛本来还想再勉励几句，却莫名觉得说不出口。为了缓解尴尬，她捻起一朵玫瑰团子，放入口中品尝起来。  
“我的意思是，我喜欢您，喜欢作为一位女性的淡岛世理，希望能与您进行以结婚为前提的交往，想介入您的生活，能照顾您。”  
淡岛看着日高亮晶晶的双眼，一口气没提上来，团子卡在喉咙里，噎得撕心裂肺，脸红到爆炸，差点命丧求爱现场。

淡岛考虑了几天，发简讯给日高，明晚八点半厨房见，我教你做红豆泥。  
彼时拔刀队正聚众抠脚，挑选准备要一起观赏的黄片。日高把那两行字看了四五遍，抱住榎本就连哭带笑地嚎起来：“副长她她她她她她愿意教我做红豆泥了。”  
榎本当场就哭了：“所以我们以后要被强迫吃双倍的红豆泥了吗。”

具体过程按下不表，总之就是青组成员再也分辨不出嘴里的红豆制品是出自副长之手还是出自日高之手，后来石板被毁，异能者情况出现重大变动，S4职能架构调整，必须削减人员，精简队伍。  
于是日高递交了退役申请，淡岛决定带他回去见家长。  
作为候选点心师傅以及结婚对象。  
淡岛的父兄都生得高大威猛，母亲也是个子高挑，一家子如出一辙的气势威严。  
日高战战兢兢，宛如鹌鹑。  
淡岛家的男性不咸不淡地刁难了日高几句（“想当我们店的师傅就不可能跟世理结婚。为什么？她在那边工作，你们异地了还结什么婚？”），日高说不出话，用一副泫然欲泣的表情看着女朋友，被她一巴掌把头摁到地上。  
“总之，他是要和我结婚的，也是要向父亲学习如何制作和果子的。”  
于是日高就留着淡岛老家，开始了跟着未来的老丈人修行的生活。

两人正处于热恋期，虽然还没做到最亲密的那一步，情侣之间的亲吻爱抚并没有落下。淡岛父亲把日高押在老家关了三个月有余，才准他的假，去找世理。  
多日不见，思之如狂。日高带着自己精心制作的和果子，订了高级酒店，决定今晚不管怎么样都至少要搂着淡岛睡一晚。至于要不要上本垒，看情况看情况。  
两人心不在焉地吃了晚饭，淡岛在长桌布的掩盖下用裹着黑丝的腿有一下没一下地蹭着日高。日高手抖着吃完饭结完账，故作懊悔道，忘了把果子带过来，但是留到第二天又不新鲜了，只能请淡岛跟他回酒店品尝。淡岛顺水推舟地答应了。  
二人矜持地回到房间，日高臊得套路不下去了，只能使出最后一招：“你想先吃果子，还是先吃我？”  
淡岛扫了一眼全透明玻璃的淋浴间：“你去洗澡，我先吃果子。”  
日高脱了外套和鞋袜，走进淋浴间，才反应过来这特么是个透明的。淡岛嚼着果子，倚在门口，看着他挑挑下巴，示意你洗啊。  
虽然淋浴间可以放帘子下来，但是被女朋友这么盯着，放帘子未免也太怂。于是日高心一横，把自己扒光了，打开水龙头开始冲水。  
他思考着要绷紧哪块肌肉，从哪个角度给淡岛展示身材。要仰着头冲洗泡沫吗，可以让她看到自己的胸肌和腹肌，但是这样半勃的下身也一览无余，着实有几分难为情。  
他还没决定好要用哪个姿势，忽然感到一双手攀上自己的肩膀。  
淡岛披散着头发，身上换了件乳白色吊带睡裙，已经被弥漫的水汽氳湿了些。  
日高张张嘴，说不出话，想着可不能穿着湿衣服睡觉啊会着凉的。  
“玻璃上都是水汽，看不清，干脆我也进来好了。”淡岛把他推到墙上，手从他的肩膀缓缓抚摸到胸口。她站在花洒正下方，瞬间从头到脚淋得透湿，身体曲线完全暴露出来。  
日高搂住她的腰，不确定下一步要往哪儿摸，只好问道：“果子呢？吃了吗？怎么样？甜度你觉得可以吗？”  
“挺好的，”淡岛笑笑，踮起脚，在他嘴唇上咬了一口，“但是你更甜。”  
我更甜我更甜我更甜，世理说我更甜。日高脑子里轰地一下炸了，溢出来全是砂糖。他低头吻淡岛，把她整个上身都压进自己怀里，手顺着腰线往下揉到臀部，觉得自己光是这样被她的乳房压着就能射。  
淡岛在日高的腹肌上抓了几把，向下握住那根已经完全充血勃起的东西，贴着他的唇角问：“怎么，已经这么迫不及待了么？要不要先用手帮你解决一下？”  
“我能建议可以来更直接的么？”日高大着胆子把手指探进她的内裤边缘。  
“嗯...随你喜欢吧。”淡岛就着日高的手，蹭了蹭。  
日高被她蹭得一手湿，直觉性地往里摸。淡岛低低地喘一声，握住他另一只手，放到自己胸脯上，说：“笨蛋，这儿也要。以及吻我。”  
日高隔着丝绸揉着淡岛的胸部，一边在她阴道里轻轻地刺戳抚摸。淡岛的腿根微微有些颤抖，命令道，帮我脱掉。  
日高向来乖巧又有执行力，于是那件昂贵的真丝睡裙和配套内裤瞬间委地。  
日高抱着淡岛，头埋在她颈窝处黏黏糊糊地亲吻，双手在她身上迷恋地游走。淡岛任由他撒了会儿娇，搂住他的脖子，二人的方向互换。  
淡岛靠着浴室的墙，抬起一条腿，勾到日高腰后。  
日高平时都像一条大型犬那样温顺又忠诚，现在终于有些压不住那股侵略的本能。他把淡岛在墙上压得更紧了些，动了动腰，龟头直戳在她那两瓣软肉上。  
淡岛没有出声，只做了一个口型：进来。  
插入之后便是无法抑制的挺送。两人都急切地渴求着对方的亲吻和抚摸，追逐着彼此的唇舌，祈求更多的接触。他们在水流中吻到快要缺氧，淡岛终于咬着日高的嘴唇高潮了，日高也射了出来。  
然后日高突然清醒过来，一脸惊恐：“我没戴套。”  
淡岛趴在他肩上缓了好一会儿，不太想看到那张蠢脸：“我吃过药了。”  
日高松了口气，又赶紧道歉，同时纠结要不要说如果有了我也会很开心之类，最后选择闭嘴，因为淡岛说：“别洗了，擦干上床去再来一轮。”  
两人裹着浴巾倒进床里，又胡搞了一轮。这次时间拉得长一些，日高的手指嵌在淡岛的指缝间，尽量控制住抽送的节奏，一边低声问她，刚刚在浴室墙上没能控制住力道，有没有弄疼她。淡岛睁开眼睛，回答道，只要你让我够爽，其他都不是问题。  
日高更卖力了。

高潮之后淡岛亲了亲日高，就累得差不多睡着了。日高把射在她里面的精液清理出来，她甚至没挪动一下。  
日高回到床上，把淡岛搂进怀里，枕在自己胳膊上。淡岛很自觉地揽住他的腰，在他屁股上拍了一下，然后就彻底睡着了。  
日高亲亲淡岛的头顶，余光扫到茶几上那盒拆开的和果子。这样放到明天一定没法儿吃了。  
算了，反正她说我更甜。  
日高美滋滋地也睡着了。

FIN


End file.
